Los Peligros de Facebook
by bickyta lovegood cullen
Summary: ¿Qué pasaria si los paises de Hetalia usaran Facebook? -Multi-chapter- -Serie de Drabbles- -Multi-pairing- -Fail Summary- Capítulo 10: "Indirectas Directas" -RusiaxChina-
1. Frases Me Gusta

_**Pareja: **__En este capitulo USxUK _

_**Disclaimer: **__Himaruya Hidekaz creó Hetalia, Mark Zuckerberg creó Facebook y yo creé este fic._

_**Advertencia: **__Este fic es totalmente seguro, a menos que seas un cejón de nombre Arthur Kirkland_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-._

Era una ociosa tarde común y corriente en los Estados Unidos de Norteamérica y el representante de la nación estaba aburrido, mas que eso no tenia absolutamente nada que hacer… excepto un montón de papeleo, discutir con una par de estados que no querían entrar en razón y asegurarse que los amigos de Tony no fueran a invadir la tierra. Podía ser un país pero no por nada guardaba el aspecto de un chico de 19 años… ¿y que hacen los muchachos de esa edad cuando el ocio gana? Pues abren Facebook con la esperanza que les quite el aburrimiento aun sabiendo que solo lograran perder una tarde. Y exactamente eso era lo que hacia Alfred F. Jones.

Miraba con intensidad la pantalla de inicio y veía correr las actualizaciones de sus contactos.

_Kiku Honda ha confirmado su asistencia a: Lanzamiento WiiU_

_Feliks Lukasiewicz ha indicado que le gusta "My Little Pony"_

_Gilbert "Awesome" Beilschmidt ha actualizado su estado "¿No quieren devolverme mi territorio? Pues declaro que todo el ciberespacio forma ahora parte del gran reino de Prusia"_

_Peter Kirkland ha comentado el estado de Gilbert "Awesome" Beilschmidt "Creo que eso se le ocurrió antes a otra persona"_

_Feliciano Vargas esta jugando "Restaurant City"_

_Mattew Williams te ha indicado como su hermano "aceptar" "Rechazar"_

_Natasha Arlovskaya ha publicado en el muro de Ivan Braginski "Oni-sama cásate conmigo"_

_McDonald's "Todos nuestros fans podrán disfrutar de sus combos a 2X1 solo por este día martes"_

Y entonces apareció, cualquiera lo hubiese dejado pasar… era solo otra de las típicas frases de Facebook que lees, te ríes, le das a compartir y olvidas 5 minutos después. Pero la mente de ese estadounidense aburrido casi había explotado con ese enlace en particular. Quizás no se había desaburrido, pero había tenido una idea que al menos a su parecer era excelente.

Al otro día esperó a que terminara la reunión de la naciones unidas, se quedó estático en su puesto hasta que casi todas las naciones se hubieron retirado y entonces se acercó a Inglaterra, tal como lo había previsto el inglés era siempre el ultimo en abandonar la sala.

Caminó hacia él con una sonrisa un tanto perturbadora y recitó la frase que había leído la tarde anterior:

-Arthur… ¿Quieres jugar a la violación?

El británico se puso de todos los colores, ¿acaso Estados Unidos era idiota? Como le preguntaba eso.

-Por supuesto que no, bloody git

-Ese es el espíritu- con una sonrisa lujuriosa se abalanzó sobre él…no lo dejaría escapar. Aunque muy en el fondo, quizás Inglaterra no lo estaba intentando.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-_

_Quedó un poquito raro pero me gustó la idea… hace un tiempo vi esa frase en Facebook y no le presté mayor atención, luego me apareció de nuevo y algo hizo click en mi mente pero no lo escribí y ayer revisando mis notas (papeles random donde escribo ideas y fics cuando no tengo a mano mi pc) lo encontré y dije "veamos que sale…" mientras los redactaba se me ocurrió un que podía hacer más y en lugar de un drabble podía hacer una serie de drabbles sobre los países usando Facebook y bueno…lo subí_

_Espero que les haya gustado_

_Se aceptan sugerencias de parejas, temas, etc. Para los siguientes capis_

_¡No olviden dejar reviews!_

_¡bye!_


	2. The Sims Social

_**Pareja: **__En este capitulo Spamano_

_**Disclaimer: **__Himaruya Hidekaz creó Hetalia, Mark Zuckerberg creó Facebook y yo creé este fic._

_**Advertencia: **__Españoles poco disimulados o Italianos exagerados (depende de como se vea)_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-._

Italia Romano había encendido su computadora solo para revisar un mail de su jefe, pero como le ocurría a la mayoría de las personas terminó abriendo además Twitter, Tumblr, Google, un par de blogs y por supuesto Facebook.

Así que ahí estaba frente a la ventanita del explorador esperando a por algo interesante, viendo como las actualizaciones de los demás países corrían frente a sus ojos, la verdad no le importaba si Polonia no podía decidir de que tono de rosa pintar su casa o si Australia había adoptado otro ornitorrinco. Cuando de repente una pequeña nubecita roja apareció en la barra superior. Con cierto grado de ilusión hizo click a la figura con forma de planeta tierra y se desplegó un menú… Resultó como poco decepcionante leer aquel pequeño mensaje que ya había recibido en repetidas ocasiones: _"Antonio Fernandez Carriedo te envió una solicitud en The Sims Social"_

¿En serio el español no tenia nada mejor que hacer con su tiempo que jugar esos juegos ociosos de Facebook día y no che? Le enviaba al meno de esos mensajes al día. Normalmente los ignoraba, si estaba de buen humor hacia click y rápidamente clickeaba los miles de botones de enviar antes de seguir con sus asuntos, pero ese día estaba algo cansado y quería hacer algo para no trabajar sin que se notase así que entró al condenado juego.

Al principio no notó nada interesante, su personaje se veía tal y como estaba cuando lo había creado tiempo atrás. No le veía lo interesante a ese juego, el sim se bañaba, comía, jugaba en el computador. Para hacer eso existía la vida real, ¿no?... solo entonces revisó a sus contactos que jugaban y se sorprendió bastante al llegar a la foto del español, bajo esta figuraba un dibujo con forma de corazón. Y cuando revisó mejor se encontró con aquella palabra "novio"

Se puso rojo ¿Cuándo había aceptado eso?... ya se las vería Antonio… ¿Qué se creía? Entre ellos no había nada… se estaba poniendo nervioso solo con seguir mirando la pantalla. Salió y tomó su celular, iba a marcar el numero y se detuvo… por un segundo le pareció estúpido… era solo un juego, quizás hasta a él podía gustarle jugar. Dejó el teléfono y volvió a abrir Facebook.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

_Aun cruzo los dedos para subir capítulos, ¡mi internet no me quiere! _

_Gracias por los reviews y sugerencias en el capitulo anterior. Ya comencé a escribir un par, lo subo a la noche o mañana _

_¡Espero que les halla gustado, dejen reviews aun se aceptan peticiones y sugerencias!_

_¡Bye!_


	3. Fotos

_**Pareja**: En este capitulo Germano_

_**Disclaimer:** Himaruya Hidekaz creó Hetalia, Mark Zuckerberg creó Facebook y yo creé este fic_

_**Advertencia:** La cámara japonesa que todo lo capta_

_Este capi es para **Nekolandia,** espero que te guste…no me quedó muy romántico pero es que esos dos no son muy de demostrar cariño y no soy muy fan de la pareja pero cuando lei el review algo me dijo que tenia que hacerlo_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-._

Se acarició las sienes aun negándose a abrir los ojos, le dolía la cabeza. Quizás se había excedido con el alcohol la noche anterior. Respiró con lentitud 2 veces más y miró a su alrededor, todo bien. Era su cuarto, no había ningún extraño con el, nada fuera de lugar.

Mientras se levantaba repasó lo que recordaba de la fiesta de su hermano, sabia perfectamente que había bebido una cerveza con Prusia, Hungria y Austria. Luego Italia lo había obligado a bailar. Una conversación con Japon. Un ya borracho Inglaterra lo había retado a una competencia de bebida, se había negado… Francia, Rusia y Dinamarca habían intentado convencerlo. El inglés había tenido que ser cargado por Estados Unidos de vuelta a casa. La competencia siguió. El danés cayó inconsciente, el francés ya no se tenia de pie, Rusia había abandonado cuando Belarus había comenzado a perseguirlo… después de eso sus recuerdos eran inexistentes. No quería obsesionarse con él asunto, probablemente no hubiese ocurrido nada importante.

Se sentó frente a la computadora y abrió Facebook, de seguro sus superiores tendrían trabajo para él. Pero no logró se distrajo con la inusual cantidad de notificaciones en su ventana.

_Kiku Honda te ha etiquetado en su álbum "La fiesta de Prusia-san"_

_Gilbert "awesome" Beilschmidt ha etiquetado 158 fotos tuyas en el álbum de Kiku Honda_

_Feliciano Vargas, Gilbert "awesome" Beilschmidt y 10 más comentaron una foto en la que apareces_

_Francis Bonnefoy, Elizabeta Héderváry y 12 más indicaron que les gusta una foto en la que apareces_

Picado por la curiosidad decidió ver que había de especial en aquella foto. Hizo click al último enlace y frente a él se desplegó una imagen en que dos hombres se besaban, cuando los reconoció se quedó de piedra… eran él e Italia Romano.

Haciendo uso de la poca entereza la que quedaba comenzó a leer los comentarios:

_Gilbert "awesome" Beilschmidt: "West! Jamás me lo imaginé kesekesekese"_

_Francis Bonnefoy: "¡Aww! El amour"_

_Heracles Karpusi: "Pues dicen que del odio al amor hay un paso, ¿no?"_

_Elizabeta Héderváry: "Sabia que algún día saldrían a la luz"_

_Alfred F. Jones: "Y yo creí que Arthur estaba borracho anoche…"_

_Francis Bonnefoy: "Pues dicen que las únicas personas realmente honestas son los que estan ébrios"_

_Feliciano Vargas: "¿Doitsu y Fratello? ¡Qué lindos!"_

_Feliks Lukasiewicz: "Como que hace una pareja totalmente adorable"_

No podía creerlo, todo el mundo lo había visto ya. Se sonrojó completamente. Luego un grito ensordecedor interrumpió sus pensamientos. Estaba seguro de que Romano en Italia acababa de abrir Facebook.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

_No me tiren tomates por favor, sé que no me quedó muy romanticón pero repito, esos 2 son de así...un poco frios podria decirse y aun así adorables._

_Bueno esto es algo clásico que ocurre en Facebook, de hecho esta ligeramente inspirado en una historia real pero lo exageré considerablemente... creo que todos tenemos fotos en esa página que deseariamos nunca hubiesen sido subidas pero que con el tiempo se vuelven hasta divertidas aunque dudo que Romano llegue a considerar eso divertido_

_Hasta el próximo capítulo... tengo 2 a medias por obligación acabo al menos uno pronto así que si el internet no se cae mañana hay actualización, sigan enviando sugerencias y peticiones... Y los reviews siempre se agradecen... ahora me voy que me llaman para cocinar y quiero subir esto antes, ¡bye!_


	4. Comentarios en el Muro

_**Pareja: **__En este capitulo DenNor_

_**Disclaimer: **__Himaruya Hidekaz creó Hetalia, Mark Zuckerberg creó Facebook y yo creé este fic._

_**Advertencia: **__Daneses celosos y mensajes sacados de contexto._

_Varias personas me pidieron esta pareja y personalmente me gusta mucho pero nunca había encontrado algo que escribir de ellos, así que: __**Amaikurai**__, __**Haruhi-Kirkland**__,__**sakiko fubuki**__, espero que les guste ¡y también a todos los que están leyendo! _

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-._

Hacia frio en el norte de Europa, es decir realmente hacia frio, llegaba al punto de que ni con toda su sangre de macho vikingo Dinamarca iba a ser capaz de poner un pie fuera de su casa…. Hasta se había cubierto con una mantita cual estadounidense durante el primer día de invierno. Y por supuesto se aburría como nunca.

"¡Ya sé! Iré a ver a Noru, de seguro se alegra de verme" pero hacia mucho frio para viajar en barco

"Entonces iré a molestar al idiota de Suecia" pero realmente estaba helando afuera

"Prepararé unas ricas galletas danesas e invitaré a Noru, Is y Fin a comer y Su se molestará" pero hacia mucho frio para que cualquiera de ellos llegara

Si, todo lo que su mente ideara era coartado por el clima… no era divertido quedarse en casa. Entonces llegó la solución a sus problemas, había una forma de acosar a Noruega y burlarse de Suecia sin salir. Si, existía Facebook.

Se sentó frente a la computadora y la página con sus típicos gráficos en blanco y azul apareció frente a sus ojos.

Escribió rápidamente en la barra superior el nombre humano del noruego y le dio a enter. En un par de segundos ya se hallaba frente al perfil de su amigo/pareja/no amigo/o algo así.

Iba a enfrascarse en redactar un larguísimo post sobre lo mucho que lo quería cuando la curiosidad le ganó y decidió leer la página. Casi se desmaya ante la cantidad de comentarios de otros países.

Berwald Oxenstierna "Gracias por lo de anoche"

El danés quería tirarse al piso melodramáticamente, ¿había ido donde Su la noche anterior? ¿Acaso se estaba prostituyendo? Si, Dinamarca estaba hecho toda una reina del drama frente a su computador. Siguió leyendo.

Arthur Kirkland "Fue bastante divertido salir contigo y Vladimir ayer, hay que hacerlo de nuevo"

Emil Steilsson "Hermanito… ¿Contento ¬¬?"

Eduard Von Bock "El viernes me pasaré por tu casa ¿Esta bien?"

Ya no quería seguir leyendo, se olvidó hasta del frio que tenia…salio a toda velocidad directo a Noruega, Lukas tendría que darle explicaciones.

Porque ese danés nunca se hubiese imaginado que el noruego le había prestado su troll a Suecia para ayudarlo a cargar unas cosas, que sus salidas con Inglaterra y Rumania tenían que ver más con el hecho que todos podían ver criaturas mágicas que con un engaño y que la visita de Estonia solo era para arreglar su computadora….pero por supuesto eso no estaba entre las posibilidades de un danés enamorado.

_-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._

_Que puedo decir, esto debe ser de la cosas más comunes que ocurren en Facebook… una siempre sabe de personas que entran al muro de "esa" persona y mueren de celos con cada post… y al pensarlo los personajes aparecieron solos._

_Espero que les haya gustado. Aprovecho de avisar que mañana probablemente no haya capitulo… no estaré en mi casa y ni idea si habrá internet donde me quedaré ese día pero el domingo ya debería poder actualizar._

_¡Hasta el próximo! No olviden dejar reviews, ¡bye!_


	5. Matrimonio

_**Pareja**__: En este capitulo PruAus… también puede considerarse AusPruHun pero no tanto_

_**Disclaimer**__: Himaruya Hidekaz creó Hetalia, Mark Zuckerberg creó Facebook y yo creé este fic._

_**Advertencia**__: Austriacos que no saben mucho de la red social._

_**Ritsu Kirkland**__ y __**Amaikurai **__habían pedido a Gilbert y Roderich (bueno… sé que una decía AusPru pero técnicamente aquí no hay uke ni seme) espero que les guste_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-._

La música inundaba la casa mientras el hombre tocaba concentradamente el piano, de un momento a otro una nota fuera de lugar, volvió a presionar la tecla para comprobarlo, su rostro se tornó serio. Cerró ceremoniosamente la tapa del instrumento. Tomó su teléfono y marcó aquel número que ya conocía de memoria.

-Guten Tag, ¿Con el taller musical? Requiero de sus servicios de manera urgente… ¿Qué quiere decir con dos horas? Pero… pero…entiendo-colgó con el ceño fruncido- esta bien… expresaré mi frustración con mi piano…

Pero estaba roto, ¿Qué iba a hacer? El austriaco no tenía un plan B para esos casos. Si tenia un rato libre lo dedicaba a su música, así de simple. Se concentró en que haría cualquier persona en su situación y la respuesta llegó automáticamente. Facebook.

Frente a sus ojos comenzaron a correr las actualizaciones de sus contactos.

_Alfred F. Jones ha actualizado su estado"¡Los amigos de Tony quieren invadir el mundo!"_

_Tino Väinämöinen ha actualizado su estado "Hanatamago aprendió un truco nuevo, ¡Es tan adorable!"_

_Antonio Fernández Carriedo ha actualizado su estado "Esta tarde al partido ¡Vamos España!"_

_Vash Zwingli ha escrito en el muro de Feliciano Vargas "Ya te he dicho que no puedes cruzar por mi territorio sin autorización"_

_Im Yong Soo ha actualizado su estado "Yo cree Facebook"_

_Gilbert "Awesome" Beilschmidt se ha casado con Elizabeta Héderváry_

¿Qué acababa de leer? Ahora si necesitaba su piano, el enojo se agolpaba en su interior y no tenia como escapar. Sin pensarlo hizo click en el link y comenzó a leer los comentarios bajo aquella publicación.

_Feliks Łukasiewicz "O sea, como que siempre supe que acabarían juntos"_

_Ivan Braginski "No creí que Gilbert fuera heterosexual… que sean felices"_

_Sadık Adnan "Te equivocas Ivan, todos sabemos que Elizabeta es hombre"_

_Feliciano Vargas "Se ve muy lindos juntos"_

_Wang Yao "¡Felicidades!"_

_Francis Bonnefoy "Muchas felicidades y ojala no acabes muy golpeado amigo mio"_

Le daba rabia, tenia que hacer algo…no podia ni siquiera creerlo, se sentía sumamente humillado y traicionado, quizás por eso no pensó y respondió a aquel mensaje.

_Roderich Edelstein "NO PUEDO CREER QUE ME HAGAS ESTO, ERES UN DESCONSIDERADO Y MENTIROSO ¿NO DIJISTE QUE ME AMABAS? ¿ASÍ TERMINA TODO? ¿NO PODIAS SIQUIERA DECIRMELO? NO ERES NECESARIO HUMILLARME PÚBLICAMENTE"_

_Gilbert "Awesome" Beilschmidt "¿No eras tú el que pidió mantener nuestra asombrosa relación en secreto?"_

_Roderich Edelstein "Si, pero eso no significa que puedas engañarme así… y con Elizabeta además"_

_Elizabeta Héderváry "Señor Austria… no sé enoje tanto, era solo una broma"_

Porque Austria no sabia que la mayor parte de las relaciones sentimentales son solo juegos, que los amigos se indicaban como novios aunque no lo fueran y que la mayor parte del tiempo no pasaba nada entre ellos…y tampoco tenia como saber que él prusiano lo había hecho a propósito para ya no tener que ocultarse... después de todo había prometido no decirle a nadie que eran novios sin embargo nada impedía que Roderich lo revelara.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_Espero que les gustara, quizás no sea el mejor capitulo pero me gustó la idea de usar lo de los matrimonios de fb que igual se da harto (solo que a mi me pasa al revés, estaba tan acostumbrada a que esas notificaciones fueran de broma que cuando me apareció que 2 amigos estaban de novios no presté atención… me vine a enterar como 2 meses después que era verdad) y también quería sí o si actualizar hoy porque de ahora en adelante los capítulos serán más espaciados entre si (Mañana entro a la Uni y tengo un ramo que me tendrá estudiando todo el semestre a morir) _

_Gracias por todos los reviews en el capitulo anterior, ¡sigan enviando sugerencias de parejas y temas!_

_Hasta el próximo, ¡bye!_


	6. Gente que Publica hasta Cuando Respira

_**Pareja: **__En este capitulo HongIce_

_**Disclaimer: **__Himaruya Hidekaz creó Hetalia, Mark Zuckerberg creó Facebook y yo creé este fic._

_**Advertencia: **__Exceso de Fluff, gente adicta a FB_

_Este capi va para **Amaikurai**, **CreepyGirl07** y **Haruhi Bondevik** que habían pedido esta pareja… espero que les guste. Por cierto no me hago responsable por efectos secundarios que pueda provocar el capitulo como vomitar arcoíris, aumento de los niveles de azúcar en la sangre, ver arcoíris y ponis rosas en todos lados, entre otros._

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-._

-…Avísame cuando llegues-fue todo lo que dijo antes de cortar la llamada. Su rostro siempre tan serio presentaba un leve rubor, siempre le había costado mostrar cariño por otros así que la más mínima muestra de afecto hacia cualquiera le requería un esfuerzo monumental, aun tratándose de su hermano, un amigo o en ese caso su novio. Pero no había problema, él lo sabía. Detrás de esa frase quizás un poco fría había un "que tengas un buen viaje", un "llega pronto", un "te quiero" y un "adiós". Aun sin decirlo se entendían bien.

El resto de su día no fue especialmente interesante, el islandés solo se dedicó a lo de siempre, como si no esperara nada ni a nadie. Se ocupó de sus asuntos de país, alimentó a Mr. Puffin, recibió una llamada de Noruega, cocinó algo para la cena aun cuando sabia que su visitante insistiría en cenar fuera y cuando ya no le quedó nada por hacer, abrió Facebook.

_Heracles Karpusi__ , Francis Bonnefoy y 25 más asistirán a "Reunión de la unión europea (y fiesta despues)" _

_Lukas Bondevik ha escrito en el muro de Simon Densen "Idiota"_

_Alfred F. Jones te ha invitado a "Reunión de las naciones unidas"_

_Simon Densen ha comentado en la publicación de Lukas Bondevik en su muro "Yo también te amo"_

_Lovino Vargas ha escrito en el muro de Feliciano Vargas "¿Cómo que vuelves la próxima semana? ¡Más te vale no haberte ido con el macho patatas mientras yo me quedo todo el trabajo!"_

_Peter Kirkland te ha invitado a dar me gusta a su página "100.000 me gusta para que Sealand sea reconocido como pais"_

_Wang Yao ha indicado que le gusta "APP (asociación protectora de pandas)"_

_Li Xiao Chun ha hecho check-in en "Aeropuerto de__Reikiavik" vía foursquare_

_Li Xiao Chun ha actualizado su estado "En Islandia, camino a casa de Emil"_

_A Elizabeta Héderváry, Xiao Mei y 10 más les gusta el estado de Li Xiao Chun_

Él también iba a dar click al botón de "Me gusta" cuando su teléfono comenzó a sonar. No necesitó ni mirar para saber quien era.

-Acabo de ver Facebook… ¿En cuanto llegas?

"Estoy en la puerta" fue toda la respuesta que obtuvo antes de que se cortara la conexión. Dejó el teléfono donde estaba y casi corrió a abrir, no quería parecer ansioso o demasiado emocionado. Pero de verdad lo estaba, hacia mucho que no se veían en persona.

El hongkonés tampoco era muy asiduo a las expresiones de cariño o a las emociones en general, cualquiera los hubiese visto ese día habría dicho que eran solo amigos y quizás ni eso. Hablaron de todo pero siempre con oraciones cortas, pasearon por la ciudad largo rato sin llegar a más que tomarse de las manos y por no más de unos segundos. En realidad no les importaba, ellos eran así y los hacia felices pasar tiempo juntos de esa manera. Pero no todo era lindo y rosa, si había una cosa que a Emil le molestaba, durante toda la noche su novio no había soltado su teléfono, casi ni le prestaba atención. Durante la cena ya no aguantó más.

-Li…

No hubo respuesta

-Li…

Aun nada, era desesperante, como hablar con un zombie. Hong Kong solo seguía tecleando en su celular un nuevo estado.

_Li Xiao Chun "Lindo paseo por Reikiavik"_

_Li Xiao Chun "Cenando con Emil"_

_A Elizabeta Héderváry le gusta tu estado_

_Im Yong Soo ha comentado tu estado "Ya le había dicho a Aniki que lo del viaje de trabajo a Islandia era mentira"_

_Emil Steilsson ha escrito en tu muro "Estamos en una cita ¿no? Cierra Facebook"_

Se sintió mal, era cierto, estaba siendo bastante desconsiderado con el islandés, el móvil resbaló de sus manos y quedó mirando frente a frente a su acompañante.

Un impulso imprevisto lo obligó a levantarse y acercarse más, lo suficiente para plantarle un suave beso en los labios antes de susurrar "lo siento". Porque quizás no fuesen las naciones más apasionadas, pero en el fondo de sus corazones sus sentimientos estaban claros y a veces si lograban demostrarlo.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_Quizás exageré con lo de que quedó cursi, solo es el final. En todo caso espero que les gustara. Si fue así pueden agradecer a mi profe de mates que no se presentó hoy y me dio tiempo de redactar mientras la esperaba… o lo esperaba, era la primera clase así que ni eso sé._

_Bueno creo que esto no requiere mayor explicación, de seguro la mayoría tiene uno o dos amigos que te informan por Facebook de todo lo que hacen y que solo les falta publicar cuando respiran. Y bueno pensando en eso se me ocurrió que los países no eran la excepción. Luego la pregunta fue ¿Quienes? Y me surgieron 4 nombres, Polonia, España, Prusia (en el plan "Todos entérense de todas las cosas asombrosas que hago") y Hong Kong… así surgió esto._

_Los reviews siempre son bienvenidos, gracias por leer, ¡bye!_


	7. Amigos Troll

_**Pareja: **__En este capitulo… oficialmente No pairing, puede considerarse EscociaxInglaterra unilateral y hay un pequeño guiño de UsxUk _

_**Disclaimer: **__Himaruya Hidekaz creó Hetalia, Mark Zuckerberg creó Facebook y yo creé este fic._

_**Advertencia: **__Bromas que se salen de control_

_Gracias a __**lilium2709**__ por la idea, espero que te guste como quedó_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-._

-… y en resumen el país funciona excelente. Ahora hermanos los invito a retirarse a sus casas- el ingles ya no aguantaba. Si la reunión hubiese durado 10 minutos más se hubiese asfixiado ¿Acaso Scott no podía pasar una mísera hora sin encender un cigarrillo? Pero claro no podía decirle nada por que estaban en Escocia su país, sus reglas. Al menos podía haber abierto una ventana pero no, según él si lo hacia Nessie querría entrar, Arthur sospechaba que solo quería molestarlo.

Como era de esperar Inglaterra el primero en retirarse, Irlanda el norte y Gales se tomaron algo más de tiempo pero finalmente se quedó solo. El escocés se sirvió un vaso de whiskey, encendió otro cigarro y se dejó caer en el sillón que rato atrás había ocupado el menor de sus hermanos. Abrió la ventana a su lado y su mascota asomó la cabeza al interior de la casa.

-Hola pequeña-abrazó con cariño el cuello de la bestia marina- a que te aburrías allá afuera mientras trabajaba-la cabeza del llamado "monstruo del lago Ness" se giró de repente hacia la mesita de té como preguntando que era ese objeto extraño que había encima- ¿Qué señalas Nessie?... quien lo diría, Inglaterra olvidó su Ipad.

Recogió el artefacto con una sonrisa y encendió la pantalla. No podía ser mejor, se había dejado el Facebook abierto. Casi quería reír maniacamente alumbrándose con una linterna pero se contuvo, no era ni un villano ni un personaje de los padrinos mágicos.

Pero ¿Qué podía hacer con semejante poder? Escribir "soy gay" parecía la respuesta obvia pero hasta donde el escocés sabia, era posible que fuese verdad… de hecho era posible que hasta le gustase la idea de que Arthur fuese homosexual. Entonces ¿Qué? Lo pensó mucho, pero finalmente decidió ponerlo de igual manera, después de todo era un clásico. Pero además añadiría un par de cosas que se le ocurrieron en ese tiempo.

Cuando Inglaterra regresó en busca de su Ipad Scott por poco no aguanta la risa, le hubiese gustado tener una cámara para ver la cara que pondría su hermano cuando revisara el aparato. Tendría que conformarse con imaginarlo.

El inglés por su parte no se enteró de nada hasta llegar a su casa. Encendió el aparato como de costumbre e ingresó a la red social. Quizás debió sospechar al ver aquella cantidad de notificaciones pero solo se dio cuenta al ver su perfil.

Su foto había sido remplazada por una de su cabeza pegada al cuerpo de una mujer y en las publicaciones recientes podía observarse un sinfín de otras imágenes de sus peores momento, borracheras, cosas vergonzosas que Scott le había obligado a hacer de niños en una época en que ni siquiera había cámaras, etc. Pero lo peor era su estado.

_Arthur Kirkland "Soy un Gay incestuoso y muerde almohadas escocesas"_

_A Scott Kirkland, Peter Kirkland y 28 más les gusta esto_

Casi se desmaya melodramáticamente, no quería ni ver los comentarios, pero la curiosidad… o quizás el masoquismo ganó.

_Alfred F. Jones "Creo que tenemos que hablar…"_

_Francis Bonnefoy "Lo hubieses dicho antes… podríamos haber echo un trio"_

_Elizabeta Héderváry "Kiku, ganaste la apuesta"_

_Ivan Braginski "Sabíamos que algún día saldrías del armario"_

_Gilbert Beilschmidt "Kesekesekese eso ya lo sabíamos, no era necesario postearlo en Facebook"_

_Wang Yao "No necesitaba saber eso"_

Estaba furioso, Scott se les pagaría de una u otra manera… esta vez si que se había excedido.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_Aquí yo de nuevo… *léase con voz de publicidad*este capitulo es traído a ustedes por un día feriado…si, increíble llevo 2 días de clases y ya es feriado._

_Siempre me ha dado algo de pena, aun chico (por queseamos sinceros cuando una chica deja el facebook abierto nadie le escribe "Soy lesbiana") se le queda abierto el Facebook y a los 5 minutos sus amigos lo convierten en gay…o sea con suerte los casos que conozco han quedado solo en eso pero recorriendo el internet una se encuentra con cada historia y a veces llega al punto en que deja de ser gracioso. Y en eso me basé, Scott siempre molesta a Arthur pero la idea era que esta vez se excediera… no de manera consiente pero que fuese un poco más exagerado. _

_Espero que les haya gustado, hasta el próximo… como siempre no olviden dejar reviews, ¡Bye!_


	8. Matrimonio II

_**Pareja:**__ En este capitulo… SuFin_

_**Disclaimer:**__ Himaruya Hidekaz creó Hetalia, Mark Zuckerberg creó Facebook y yo creé este fic._

_**Advertencia:**__ Nadita_

_Holly, hikari sumeragi,_ _Amaikurai me pidieron SuFin y la verdad es que esos dos son un amor así que tenia que escribirlo, espero que les guste._

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-._

-…Y listo, ya creaste tu cuenta

-¿Que hago ahora?- preguntó el más bajo con una sonrisa inocente, realmente si sus jefes no se lo hubiese pedido para tener una forma de comunicación más rápida y efectiva ni siquiera se habría molestado en averiguar como funcionaba aquella cosa.

-En esa barra puedes buscar a gente conocida y agregarlos, o encontrar juegos, lugares… ve probando, verás que es sencillo de usar…-aseguró el otro sin saber bien que decir, para la mayoría el uso de las redes sociales e internet en general era algo tan intuitivo que no requería mayor explicación- Ya debo irme, adiós Tino. Cualquier usa puedes preguntarme por Facebook.

-Gracias por la ayuda Eduard- lo acompañó hasta la puerta de la casa y luego regresó al computador. Estonia había sido muy amable al ayudarlo a crear su cuenta pero aun no estaba seguro de poder ocupar esa cosa. Tampoco del por que resultaba tan necesario para todo el mundo últimamente.

Inseguro comenzó a apretar botones por aquí y allá, escribió los nombres de todos sus conocidos para enviarles "solicitudes de amistad" y poco a poco le iban llegando notificaciones diciendo que habían aceptado, hasta encontró algunos juegos. Realmente no había sido tan difícil como imaginaba. De hecho resultaba bastante divertido, no podía precisar por qué.

En eso estaba, no se había dado cuenta como ya se había hecho de noche, cuando apareció aquella extraña notificación, extraña por que era la primera de ese tipo que recibía.

"Berwald Oxenstierna ha indicado que eres su esposa" "Aceptar" "Rechazar"

No pudo evitar sonrojarse, es decir no es que Suecia no lo repitiese seguido en persona, además técnicamente llevaban saliendo un buen tiempo pero de alguna forma esa frase no dejaba de sonar incomoda. Por otra parte si le daba a aceptar todos podrían verlo y ciertamente seria incomodo para él que el resto de los países lo supieran… si, ya lo había decidido, tan solo lo rechazaría.

Sin embargo había algo que le molestaba, ¿Su no se sentiría mal? Es decir parecía un tipo muy duro pero Tino sabia que en el fondo era sensible y podía herirlo. Después de todo hacia tiempo que había comprendido que llamarlo esposa era una de sus formas de mostrarle aprecio. Sintió un retorcijón en el estomago, no podía hacer eso. Inhaló con fuerza y posó el mouse sobre el botón de aceptar.

_-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-..-.-..-._

_¡Hola a todos! Lo sé, parecía que a mi me había tragado la tierra ¿no es así? Lo siento, llevaba un tiempo bloqueada, luego entré a la primera ronda de exámenes y luego volví a mi casa (¡Viva Chile! y su semana de vacaciones para celebrar la independencia) pero no había podido ni tocar mi compu...además que el internet funciona cuando quiere.  
_

_Este capi no quería salir, o sea tenia definido hacerlo con Suecia y Finlandia pero el tema que había elegido creo que es más acorde con otros personajes y me hace gracia lo de que Suecia siempre le diga Esposa a Tino. Así que espero que les halla gustado, dejen reviews y no vemos en el próximo que espero tenerlo pronto (No doy fechas porque depende de que tan bueno este mi internet, mi inspiración y tiempo u.u). Bye!_


	9. ¿Cómo vas a morir?

_**Pareja: **__En este capitulo… RumaniaxBulgaria _

_**Disclaimer: **__Himaruya Hidekaz creó Hetalia, Mark Zuckerberg creó Facebook y yo creé este fic._

_**Advertencia: **__Vampiros_

_Hace mucho me sugirió escribir de estos dos y como que también me dan curiosidad estos dos, espero que le guste_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-._

-¡Esto es muy aburrido! ¿No puede hacer todo este papeleo alguien más?

-Señor Rumania, por favor… se lo digo a diario, necesitamos que haga su trabajo- rogó temblando la secretaria, su nación podía ser como un niño pequeño a veces. No sabía como había terminado trabajando para él. Y tampoco podía reclamarle mucho, esa sonrisa despreocupada que siempre adornaba su rostro se le hacia de alguna manera aterradora y no se quería arriesgar, después de todo era la cuarta ocupando ese puesto en solo un año. No sabía que había sido de las otras tres.

-Qué aburrida eres… pero supongo que tienes razón. La vida era mucho más divertida cuando mi trabajo consistía en patear el trasero de Hungría. ¡Que se le va a hacer!- con expresión resignada se dejó caer frente a su computadora, pero solo para que la mujer no tuviera un ataque nervioso, no pensaba ponerse a revisar papeles aburridos. Simplemente abrió Facebook.

_Elizabeta Héderváry ha escrito en tu muro "Adivina como le puse a mi nuevo perro… Vladimir"_

"_A Elizabeta Héderváry le gusta su publicación en tu muro"_

"_Feliks Lukasiewicz te ha invitado a jugar Fashion Wars"_

"_Kiku Honda ha utilizado la aplicación ¿uke o seme?"_

"_Nikolay Hristov ha utilizado la aplicación ¿Cómo vas a morir?"_

Tenia que utilizar todo su autocontrol para no reírse, lo de Hungría ya era costumbre pero nunca dejaba de sorprenderle ¿En serio pensaba que aun podía ofenderlo?... bueno, quizás un poco. Polonia y Japón no podían ser más predecibles. Sin embargo lo de Bulgaria sonaba interesante. Dio click al enlace y se abrió la aplicación, luego de innumerables clicks de siguiente, me gusta, etc. una foto bastante mal hecha de una lápida con letras blancas casi hechas con paint encima apareció ante sus ojos.

"_Vladimir Ionescu 1877-2024 murió por escuchar constantemente a Justin Bieber"_

Eso si que era estúpido, ni que le gustara ese cantante. Era tan ilógico que ni resultaba gracioso, además aun llegados a esa situación se sentía suficientemente capaz de deshacerse de él y todo su música antes. Una sonrisa maniaca surcó su rostro y la secretaria tembló a su lado.

Le entró curiosidad por saber que le habría aparecido al búlgaro en ese juego. No podía ser más tonto que eso.

Una foto similar se mostró ante él al entrar a su perfil.Esta ve si se rio y bastante fuerte, la secretaria solo le dirigió una mirada de reproche aun con un poco de miedo. Pero no pudo contenerse, parecía una especie de broma.

"_Nikolay Hristov 681-2012 murió atacado por un vampiro"_

Su sonrisa se hizo mayor, se le había ocurrido una gran idea.

Sé levantó sin decir nada y recogió su abrigo ante la vista molesta de su secretaria, de seguro iría a acusarlo con su jefe. Pero por otro lado estaba demasiado emocionado para esperar.

-Voy a Sofía, nos vemos mañana… si alguien pregunta di que es una visita diplomática.

Llegó a la capital búlgara casi al anochecer, de seguro la mayor parte de los trabajadores ya estaban retirándose a sus hogares, pero probablemente su amigo siguiese haciendo papeleo. A diferencia de él se preocupaba mucho de no retrasarse con sus labores. Se coló con en su oficina sin problemas, incluso si lo veían no era mayor problema. No era como si fuera raro que anduviese por ahí.

Sonrió con malicia cuando logró llegar a parase a espaldas del búlgaro sin problemas, se llevaría el susto de su vida.

-Nikolay, vengo a chuparte la sangre- dijo en tono cantado antes de darle una suave mordida justo sobre el cuello de la camisa. El grito que dio el otro probablemente se escuchó en Australia. Incluso temblaba cuando se dio vuelta a ver a su atacante.

-¡Vladimir! Eso no fue gracioso-se quejó visiblemente molesto acercándose a la ventana para usarla de espejo

-Claro que si lo fue- contestó el rumano en medio de un ataque de risa

-Maldición, me quedará una marca. ¿Qué diré mañana?

-Que tienes un amante muy apasionado que no se pudo contener- recibió un golpe en la cabeza por ese comentario. Decidió que no convenía aclarar que iba en serio- o puedes usar una bufanda…

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_Wii, hace mucho que quería terminar este… ¡Rumania y Bulgaria necesitan más amor! No sé por que pero desde que leí una tira no recuerdo si fue el especial de navidad o Halloween del año pasado, me enamoré de esos dos. Lastima que no se vea mucho de ellos en fics, fanart, etc._

_Al principio no sabia que clase de pareja se formaría entre ellos por que Bulgaria se me hace muy centrado y con poco capacidad de controlar a Rumania mientras que Rumania me lo imagino muy despreocupado siempre alegre haciendo lo que le place y con un aura de misterio a su alrededor. Así que mi conclusión fue que serian algo así como que Rumania presiona a Bulgaria para ver hasta donde lo deja llegar pero siempre echándose para atrás en el ultimo momento para no perder la amistad mientras que Bulgaria no se da cuenta de que pasa a su alrededor. Por supuesto todo esto salido de mi imaginación por lo que hay grandes posibilidades que halla interpretado mal y me hallan quedado muy OoC._

_Sobre los nombres: Ninguno tiene nombre oficial así que los busqué una lista de los nombres y apellidos más comunes en los diversos países y finalmente escogí la combinación que más me gustase… bueno, no recuerdo si Vladimir estaba en la lista de nombres Rumanos pero ya le había puesto así antes… más que nada por que me suena a nombre de vampiro y el parece un vampiro._

_Creo que este comentario esta demasiado largo pero tengo que aclarar muchas cosas… lo siento si se dieron el trabajo de leer todo. _

_La aplicación que menciono no es muy conocida pero hace unos meses con unos amigos hicimos el intento y nos reímos mucho con las estupideces que ponía (la "predicción" de Vladimir es de hecho lo que me salió a mi) lastima que cuando busque la foto en mi perfil para recordarme como era exactamente no fui capaz de encontrarla. _

_Las edades de los países las saqué según Wikipedia (que milagrosamente cargó… mi internet esta tan mal que apenas si pude ver ayer los reviews del capi anterior)_

_Bueno creo que eso es todo lo que hacia falta aclarar, espero que les haya gustado…los reviews siempre son bien recibidos ¡y nos vemos en el próximo! (El lunes entro a la uni de nuevo así que espero terminar aunque sea uno más de aquí al domingo) ¡Bye!_


	10. Indirectas Directas

_Pareja: En este capitulo… Rochu _

_Disclaimer: Himaruya Hidekaz creó Hetalia, Mark Zuckerberg creó Facebook y yo creé este fic._

_Advertencia: Mensajes poco sutiles_

_Muchas gracias a Ritsu Kirkland por la idea y a pandahero por sugerir la pareja, espero que les guste_

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-._

Miró su página de inicio en Facebook, casi le dio un tic en el ojo. ¿Que pretendía ese tipo? Es decir era obvio que ese mensaje se refería el, no era tonto pero por otro lado no podía responder…era aceptar que "esa" conversación había ocurrido. Quería pegarse contra el teclado, pero eso no cambiaria nada, ahí seguiría ese maldito estado:

_Ivan Braginski "A veces puedes ser muy cruel…yo solo quería que fueras uno conmigo"_

¿Acaso quería hacerlo sentir culpable? ¿Acaso era tan malo no querer perder su libertad como país independiente…de nuevo? ¿Qué tenia el ruso con él? Es decir si quería más territorio estaba seguro que Bielorrusia no tendría problemas en cumplir ese deseo.

Algo molesto apagó el computador y siguió con sus asuntos, después de todo era Facebook, bastaría un día para que nadie recordara ese mensaje.

Era cierto, a la mañana siguiente el estado se había perdido en las profundidades infinitas del internet pero eso no significaba bajo ningún concepto el fin de su problema.

_Ivan Braginski "Y ahora ni siquiera me llamas o contestas mis mensajes… ¿En serio soy tan malo?"_

Quiso evitar mirar su teléfono, tenia que ser fuerte… de seguro el ruso solo quería manipularlo para que aceptara ser uno con él…si eso era, era Rusia después de todo. Tenia que aceptar que toda esa ternura que mostraba era solo un engaño.

Pero al tercer día ya fue demasiado, tan solo abrió la red social y el mensaje frente a sus ojos quebró todas sus defensas.

_Ivan Braginski "¿Acaso tengo que escribir tu nombre para que te des cuenta?... te extraño, no me ignores" _

Esta vez además había adjuntado un dibujo de un panda sujetando un girasol, la poca sutileza que tenia definitivamente había muerto igual que la resistencia del chino, no pudo evitar pensar que se había equivocado, quizás lo que era solo apariencia en el ruso era su crueldad… quizás en el fondo si era tan dulce como se veía… tal vez podría darle una oportunidad.

_-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_

_Me salió cortito pero esto no requiere mayor explicación...las indirectas del Face son todo menos indirectas..._

_Nuevamente me tardé una eternidad, la uni no me deja tiempo (y para que estamos con cosas también he estado poco inspirada) pero este finde dije "voy a dejar de lado todo y haré todas las cosas que me gustan y he dejado de lado"…lo curioso fue que terminé con una lista de cosas divertidas por hacer igual de larga que mi lista de pendientes. Bueno la cosa es que por fin escribí pero no alcancé a publicar, así que aquí esta._

_Espero que les guste, haré lo posible por continuar pronto, no olviden dejar reviews _

_Hasta el próximo, ¡bye!_


End file.
